A handheld electronic device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or wireless telephone, includes a keyboard/keypad, a display, a speaker, a microphone, printed circuit board (PCB) disposed within a common housing. There is a constant push to reduce the size of such a device. In some form factors, it is necessary to stack components on top of each other. As the devices become smaller, manufacturing techniques become more complicated. Surface mount technologies (SMT) incorporate a wide complement of reduced size components. High-speed pick and place assembling machines can populate a PCB with SMT components very efficiently. However, some components are not compatible with SMT placement machines, because their dimensions or their connection requirements are not compatible with such placement machines. Generally, such incompatible devices are mounted manually. For some components, specialized tools or jigs are often required to be mounted on the PCB during the manufacturing process in order to properly align and affix the components to the board. The use of specialized jigs requires additional toolings to be made. Also, assembling of these devices is slowed because the jig must be aligned with the PCB, then the component must be aligned with the jig and mounted to the PCB and finally, the jig must be removed from the PCB.
There is a need to address deficiencies in the prior art.